


For Your Health

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Peter Lukas is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Peter gives Martin a drink. Mind the tags.





	For Your Health

"I thought it was about time you took it easy," Peter says. "How are you feeling, Martin?"  
  
"Woozy." It's weird; it should take more than just a little rum to make him this soft-limbed and fuzzy-headed. But as Peter wraps his arm around him, Martin can't help but lean against him, appreciating his tall, solid presence.  
  
"Maybe we should sit down, then."  
  
The sofa is soft and cushy as Peter helps him down on it, and it feels good to just stretch out your limbs and lie back. Peter sits down by his side, stroking Martin's hair out of his face.  
  
"It's good to see you like this," Peter says. "All those worry lines, gone for once. It's good to relax every now and then, you know."  
  
Peter slides his hand down to Martin's throat, dragging his fingertips along its length.  
  
"It's good to forget all about yourself."  
  
Peter's hand moves lower still.


End file.
